Immunodiffusion and immunoelectrophoretic analysis will be performed on mycobacterial culture filtrate subfractions and mycobacterial cell extract fractions supplied by the contract officer. Insofar as possible, the precipitating antigens in these fractions will be identified with the reference nomenclature established by the U.S.-Japan Tuberculosis Panel. Whole culture filtrates representing strains of various mycobacterial species maintained in the Trudeau Culture Collection will be studied by immunoelectrophoresis using reference antiserum in an attempt to idenify those antigens which are nonspecific and those antigens which may be specific to M. tuberculosis.